Fallfest
by Kuroneko6
Summary: The time of Fallfest was a small celebration held at the end of summer when the crops were harvested and tribute was paid to honour a good harvest. A night of festivities is held in Asgard's golden palace and Thor, more than anything wants Loki, the crowned prince of Jotunheim to attend the festivities


**I have not written fanfiction for a while so please be nice. Any spelling/grammar errors I have overlooked be sure to tell me and I'll fix them right away. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Thor. The plot however belongs to me**

It had once again approached that time of year on Asgard; the autumn harvest known as Fallfest. Every year the Aesir would host a small festival in honour of the good harvest year. The festival was organised by the Allfather Odin and his wife Frigga. Each year the festival was as grand as the last though Odin was organising the festival he takes the time to listen to every suggestion by the civilians.

As the festival date draws near the warriors of Asgard prepare for a glorious tournament to take place during the festival as entertainment. One young man was looking forward to this year's festival, not for the tournament, but to spend it with the one he fell deeply in love with; Loki Laufeyson, the eldest prince and heir to the throne of Jotunheim.

Loki was not your average Frost Giant as he was much smaller due to his Aesir blood. With his Aesir blood Odin allowed Loki passage to frequently visit Asgard, but only for the purpose of training and was to return home to Jotunheim by nightfall. Staying true to his word Loki would, at the conclusion of his training, proceed to the Bifrost on foot, enjoying the long walk.

Thor could never pinpoint when he fell for the Jotun prince. He wished to see the young man smile and laugh, yet every time the blonde approached the Jotun a blast of magic would hit him square in the chest. The force of the magic would send Thor flying in the opposite direction and flat on his back in pain. Thor had always been prepared for Loki's attack and braced himself long before he approached the Jotun. He was powerful, unwavering and stubborn, all of which Thor admire about the Jotun prince.

What Thor loved most about Loki was his skills in magic. With each blast Loki would send Thor further and further, each stronger than the previous. Loki's illusions were incredibly accurate as well, portraying every feature of his target or himself precisely. When instructed one morning to create an illusion of Thor the God was astounded to find Loki had recreated every detail of Thor, including the small scar on the back of his neck covered by his long blonde hair. How Loki discovered the scar was unknown.

After a long day of training with his comrades Thor entered the large throne room where his father sat upon the golden throne of Asgard. In Odin's right hand was Gungnir, Odin's spear and to his left his beloved wife Frigga. In her hand was a scroll tied with a red ribbon, no doubt a sign of good will from the neighbouring realms.

"Good evening father, mother" Thor announced when he reached the bottom of the golden stairs, and flashes them a bright smile.

"Good evening my son" Odin replies, Frigga returning Thor's smile. "What brings you here?"

"A request father that I may bring with me Loki of Jotunheim to this year's Fallfest." Odin smiles fondly at his heir's request. He knew one day that Thor would ask for Loki's presence once he realised his feelings for the Jotun.

"You may."

"I also ask for Loki to stay on Asgard."

"No" Odin's replies sternly.

Thor's smile drops and stares fiercely at his father. "But father, Loki is to return to Jotunheim every night yet that hardly seems fair on his behalf." Odin was about to speak his refusal once again but Frigga lightly touched Odin's shoulder and began to whisper. The two God's held their private conversation in hushed whispers. Odin was clearly unimpressed about the situation but Frigga appeared to be on Thor's side.

After their conversation Odin turned his attention back to his son. "Loki may stay in Asgard for the night of Fallfest." Thor refrained from jumping up and down the throne room like a small child who just received their first weapon. He did however allow a gigantic smile to reappear. "It is only for one night and he must return to Jotunheim by the following night."

"Yes father" Thor bellowed in joy. "Thank you!" Before Odin could properly dismiss him, Thor had already run out the door and down the hallway. Odin and Frigga shared a knowing look before laughing fondly at Thor's eagerness, knowing exactly where he was headed.

To Thor's dismay he had just arrived at the Bifrost too late. Heimdall had already sent Loki back home to Jotunheim. In his haste to speak with Loki, Thor demanded Heimdall send him to Jotunheim. Heimdall denied the prince's request informing him that tomorrow is another day and Loki will return. Reluctantly Thor agreed with the Gatekeeper and returned home, wishing Heimdall a goodnight before he left.

The next day during training Thor finds Loki in the middle of the training ground designated specifically for magic wielders. Surrounding the Jotun prince were targets of various shapes and sizes. As part of being an Asgardian warrior, Loki is subjected to wear the armour of Asgard. The Jotun had reluctantly chosen green coloured leather and gold to accompany his armour.

Thor stayed out of Loki's sight and watched as the Jotun summoned a green mist around his feet. He watched in awe as Loki moved effortlessly around the field and struck each of the targets in the centre with daggers before erupting in flames. Loki's moves were as graceful as a maiden and as fierce and precise as any well trained man. How Loki managed to balance the two Thor will never know.

Thor's chest swelled with affection towards Loki as he continued watching the younger man. Thor waited patiently for Loki to finish and as the green mist began to disappear he advanced towards the Jotun.

Loki on the other hand ignored the thunderous steps or simply didn't hear them. Although it has been argued that Thor's steps could be heard throughout the whole of the nine realms. Loki began picking up the enchanted daggers from the ashes of his fallen targets. With each dagger he inspected the marksmanship for any faults or disfiguration but when nothing appeared out of the ordinary Loki beamed and placed them back in their sheaths. They were truly magnificent.

Upon reaching for his last dagger in the ashes of his final target his hand came in contact with another. Startled, Loki reached for his sheathed daggers attached to his belt before realising the man before him was none other than Thor Odinson, heir to the throne of Asgard, smiling like an idiot towards Loki.

Loki growls and snatches his dagger from Thor's outstretched hand, quickly checked it and sheathed it. Loki was about to outright insult the God of Thunder before remembering his manners oh so graciously lectured by his loving father. "Greetings Thor Odinson" Loki sneers, giving the God a small bow. "I trust this day bears you good will?"

Thor chuckles. "Aye, and cease the formalities." Thor pats Loki's shoulder, ignoring the intense glare in return. "I wish to ask for your company at this year's Fallfest." Loki eyed Thor as he continued to glare at him. The Fallfest was supposedly a small festival hosted by the Aesir to celebrate good will for the next harvest, or so he's been told. Naturally it was only the Aesir who were to attend the festivities so naturally Loki denies the God's request and walks away.

However it seems Thor would not take no for an answer and those thunderous steps were soon in step with Loki's own silent ones. "It is only for one night and father has agreed to your stay. There is-"

"Enough." Loki stops and sends Thor flying from a sudden blast of magic channelled from his hands. Thor was not expecting Loki to act so brashly and for once didn't brace himself, hoping that the Jotun would not attack him for just a simple request. Loki allowed himself to turn to where Thor had landed and smirked. _'30 feet'_ he thought. _'New record.'_ And with that Loki continued walking, intent on getting as far away from Thor as possible.

Thor lay on the ground, a clear 30 feet away from his previous position, on his back and struggling to breathe as usual. He laid there, his chest numb and back throbbing in pain. For moment Thor wasn't sure whether he should be insulted from the attack or impressed at Loki's strength. As he let his thoughts run wild Thor came to a conclusion. _'Loki will be mine.'_

Later that day Thor found Loki walking towards the Bifrost as usual. He smiled when he spotted a few of their fellow comrades walking alongside Loki, casually talking and having a good laugh. Thor thought about joining the young Jotun prince but decided against it, feeling as though he may ruin the Jotun's chance to socialise. As the prince was about to make his own way home he caught a glimpse of two muscular men approach Loki. Thor didn't recognise either of these men from the training ground and he could only assume they were warriors from their armour. Were they patrol guards that roam the city to keep peace and order according to Odin's laws? He didn't know.

It was then that he realised something wasn't right. Loki wasn't partaking in any of the conversation or even laughing. His shoulders were hunched and if Thor looked closely he could see actually trying to avoid their comrades. Taking Mjolnir in hand Thor swung the hammer briefly and took off towards Loki.

Two of the comrades who were walking alongside Loki took hold of his arms, spreading them and twisted his hands. Loki, taken by surprise, let out a gasp of pain as the pain shot through his arms. They were almost on the verge of breaking he was sure with one more twist they would snap. The others began to laugh hysterically as one of the larger muscular men cracked his knuckles in preparation. Loki knew what was coming e wasn't stupid, but with his arms and hands twisted in such as way he feared any movement to cast a spell would break his bones. The man raised his fist and the others chanted, urging him on. Loki shut his eyes and braced for the inevitable. He waited…and waited…and waited. Nothing came. The punch never landed. The hold on Loki's arms and hands loosened slightly, allowing Loki to make a dangerous but simple spell to repel his captors. With a cry his so called comrades were thrown in either direction, much like Thor from their previous encounters. Loki groaned and rubbed his sore limbs and opened his eyes. There before him was the billowing red cape attached to strong, broad shoulders that could only belong to Asgard's Golden prince.

"Thor" Loki whispered in awe. Two groans came from Thor's feet and there lay the two muscular men holding their bleeding noses. Blood seeped through their fingers, painting the smooth ground beneath them red. Loki continued to stare at Thor in awe even as he turned around, breathing heavily with Mjolnir clutched tightly in his right hand.

Thor clenched his fists. The urge to pulverise these two men, whether they were guards or not, was strong and Thor fought that urge in honour of his good name. He began to shake and turned to Loki, relieved that the man of his dreams was unharmed. For a long moment their eyes connected: brilliant blue and blood red until Thor finally felt at ease.

The Golden prince released Mjolnir, smirking when the two men jumped as Mjolnir landed near their heads. "Are you alright?" Thor asked, reached a large hand to grasp Loki's shoulder and squeeze it. Loki continued to stare before blinking, realising Thor has asked him a question.

"Um…yes, yes…I'm alright." Loki took a minute to straighten himself out. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Composed Loki spoke to Thor again. "Thank you, Thor. If you would step aside I wish to return home." Thor nodded and stepped aside.

"Of course." Thor gave Loki's shoulder one last squeeze before picking up Mjolnir. "Safe travels Loki." Loki nodded and bowed politely to Thor, continuing on his way to the Bifrost. Thor smiled and watched the Jotun leave. He wanted to ask Loki one last time today for his company at Fallfest, but the timing wasn't right.

When Loki was far enough away Thor proceeded to give the two men –who by now had finally managed to stand on their feet- one last glare before returning home.

As the week passed on, Thor attempted to speak with Loki many times for his company at Fallfest. On each attempt Loki rejected his request and sent the Asgardian prince flying. Now it was two days until Fallfest and the realm of Asgard was booming with excitement. At the end of training Thor frantically looked for Loki, surprised the Jotun wasn't in his usual training grounds. He's seen the Jotun throughout the course of the day though it was only for a split second. Thor knew Loki was still in Asgard somewhere.

Thor began to worry. Thoughts of what happened the other day filled his mind as he feared the worst. Giving up looking in the training grounds Thor darted for the Bifrost. He was thankful that Loki hadn't left too quickly and was leisurely making his way to the Bifrost.

"Loki" Thor called as he neared. When the Jotun showed no signs of stopping or acknowledging Thor's presence, the Asgardian ran in front of Loki, effectively stopping the younger man.

"Good evening, _Thor_" Loki spat. "I trust this day has been _pleasant_." Thor chose to ignore the obvious discomfort at his presence and stepped closer to Loki. The Jotun glared and took a step back. With every step Thor made forward Loki took one step back.

As Loki's irritation at Thor's presence increased with every other step he slowly began to raise his hands, whispering a different spell that could surely knock the other unconscious. Another step forward and Loki's hands were shrouded in green magic. Not thinking Thor quickly grabbed Loki's hands and held them in front of his chest. The action caused Loki to stumble closer to Thor. Thor waited for the blast that would knock him to the ground but he would take Loki with him.

Loki's eyes widened as the channel of magic disappeared. The green aura around his hands vanished and he was left feeling the rough calloused skin of Thor's hands. For the first time Loki's hands felt warm. He refused to allow himself to smile at just how warm and comforting it felt.

Thor stepped closer to the shocked Jotun, bringing the blue hands to rest upon his chest plate. Even through the armour Loki could fell how muscular Thor's chest was. "Thor" Loki whispered. "I-I-I don't…" Thor brought his right hand to rest behind Loki's head, entangling his fingers in the Jotun's long black hair.

"Loki" Thor whispered back huskily, enticing Loki to look into his eyes. As their gazes connected shivers ran down Loki's spine. "Come with me to Fallfest."

"Thor…I can't…"

"Yes, you can" Thor urged, tilting Loki's head up further. "Come with me Loki" he whispered again. Thor leaned closer to Loki, breathing in the unique scent that was purely Loki: crisp as an early winter's morning. Loki unknowingly leaned into Thor, his mind slipping rapidly as he couldn't control his movements anymore. Loki pressed himself against Thor and gripped onto his armour. They were so close. Loki could feel the warmth of Thor's breath on his cold skin. His spine tingled with anticipation.

Thor's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was so close to Loki with the other actually allowing it. The Jotun's hair was soft and silky and he liked the way the strands fell gracefully from his fingers. Thor tightened his grip on Loki's hands which lay resting on his chest. He wanted, _needed_, Loki closer. He couldn't stand every rejection, every spell that sent him flying, pushing him further away from the Jotun who captured his heart. Thor loved Loki more than anything and he wanted to show him.

Thor could feel Loki's cold breath on his lips, could almost taste those tempting lips upon his own. So close, so close.

Then pain.

Immense pain.

Thor fell to his knees clutching his chest. He struggled for breath as the pain tortured his chest.

Loki backed away from Thor, disgusted with himself when he realised what nearly happened. That moment before their lips touched Loki's mind cleared with sudden realisation. _'It's a trick!'_ his head screamed at him. Loki panicked. Magic coursed through Loki's body and expelled onto Thor's unsuspecting chest. Had the Asgardian prince not been wearing his armour he would surely be dead and at the hands of a Jotun.

The knowledge of nearly killing the prince of Asgard made Loki's stomach jerk. He was graciously given the right to walk into Asgard –with conditions of course– but this. This was a major deal breaker.

"Thor" Loki gasped, unsure of how he was supposed to proceed. "I didn't…I couldn't stop…I-I-I just…" He ran. Thor could only watch as Loki ran straight for the Bifrost, stumbling along the way and never looking back.

Thor was such a fool. What had he been thinking? He couldn't blame Loki for acting so brashly. Thor came on too hard. He was scared, terrified even, of the sudden proximity of their bodies. Loki had only realised at the last second that Thor had successfully seduced him.

Thor's chest hurt.

The next day Thor spends his time training with his closest friends and comrades: the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor could not take his mind off Loki throughout the entire training session and previous evening. He knew he went too far with Loki and was not the least bit surprised when the Jotun didn't make an appearance for today's training. Tomorrow was the night of Fallfest and Thor wanted one last chance to ask for Loki's company…and apologise.

The sparring was simple: hand-to-hand combat should your weapon escape your grasp. For some time during the day it was one-on-one which Thor won every round. Sif and the Warriors Three then became more creative and challenged Thor all at once, and again Thor won. However, when the warriors were permitted to wield their chosen weapons Thor sudden found himself struggling.

The onslaught was horrendous. Where Thor would duck to dodge one attack another was directed to his feet. Thor found himself on his back more than on his feet yet he refused to admit defeat.

By the end of training Thor was flat out in the middle of the training grounds surrounded by his boastful friends. He was exhausted and refused to believe he had been beat. Sif and the Warriors Three laughed and joked at Thor's obvious exhaustion, to which he denied with a wave of his hand.

Sif and the Warriors Three sat in a circle beside Thor, discussing the events of Fallfest. "There is to be a feast" says Thor. "A large one but only to last the night."

"And who will have the privilege of accompanying the prince of Asgard" boomed Fandral. "I know many women who would sacrifice an arm or a leg to spend the night with you." Thor chuckled at Fandral.

"Thank you my friend" he says. "I appreciate the offer but I already have someone in mind."

"Come on, tell us then." Fandral poked at Thor's sides an shoulders repeatedly to draw an answer from his friend.

"Everyone knows who Thor longs for" piped Volstagg. "The prince of Jotunheim!" Fandral was overcome with laughter, falling to his back and clutching his sides. He hadn't wanted to believe it yet he knew it was true. Thor gave his blonde friend a half-hearted slap to his chest which unfortunately increased the laughter.

"Is this true?" asked Hogun who hasn't said anything since training began. Thor shifted uncomfortably under the stares of his friends before finally nodding hesitantly.

"Have you asked him to the Fallfest?" asked Sif, slowly inching closer to Thor. "If not we could go together instead." Thor smiled at Sif.

"Thank you, Sif, for the offer, but I have already asked Loki."

"And what did he say?" Sif asked trying to hide the venom in her voice.

Fandral's laughter suddenly stopped as the blonde man adjusted himself back into a sitting position. "Oh! He threw you 20 feet in the opposite direction" he guessed, his laughter slowly making its way back to the surface at his own suggestion.

Thor shook his head and let it hang as he mumbled "30 feet actually" which started Fandral's laughter once more with more ferocity. "Loki rejected the offer but I refuse to give up."

Volstagg placed a large hand on Thor's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Perhaps it is for the best. After all he is a Jotun and he would not enjoy the feast as we Aesir would." The larger man allowed himself a small chuckle before continuing. "Perhaps a bouquet of flowers for the sorcerer?" Volstagg joked. Fandral's laughter continued as Sif and Hogun gave their own small chuckles as they imagined Thor presenting Loki with said flowers and having them thrown back in his face.

Thor however though differently. The prince quickly jumped to his feet, thanking Volstagg for the wonderful idea and ran home, intent to speak with his mother and father.

"Absolutely not" boomed Odin from his place upon the golden throne of Asgard. Frigga stood to her husband's left, watching the conversation silently between her loved ones.

Thor glared daggers at his father. "Father, it shall only be to speak with Loki and –"

"No!" Odin boom again. Thor gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He was visibly shaking as the anger coursed through his veins. Thor wanted to scream, to yell and throw the nearest object –his hammer Mjolnir resting at his feet– at his father. Afterwards he would storm out, make his way into Jotunheim and claim Loki as his and his alone.

That urge was suppressed thanks to Frigga who placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. Thor stood and watched his parent's hushed conversation. After a moment Odin nodded to Frigga and she pulled away, smiling. The Allfather however was not as joyous. He turned back to his son, eyes hard and expression grim. Thor feared the worst, but his smiling mother was convinced otherwise. Anger was replaced with anxiety and his face unconsciously fell, along with his heart. Thor couldn't bear the heavy silence between him and his father in the throne room and he turned to leave, not bothering to bow in respect to his king.

"Go" came Odin's surprisingly quiet voice. It took Thor a moment to register that the Allfather had just given Thor his consent to enter Jotunheim. Thor whipped around to face his father again, to thank him, but the Allfather waved his hand in a silent motion for Thor to leave. This time Thor bowed and left for the gardens.

Frigga joined Thor in the palace gardens. The gardens were veiled in a specialised magic that allowed any plant to grow, even those which bloomed in different seasons. Thor had a hard time choosing which flowers to pick for Loki. The Jotun was never open with anyone and appeared dark and mysterious upon their first introduction. The Jotun preferred solitude over company. Due to this Thor could never get too close to the Jotun without getting thrown in the opposite direction.

The memory of Loki held in his strong arms yesterday felt amassing. But it was not just that physical closeness Thor longed for. He wished to know Loki in every way and hold no secrets from each other.

Thor knew Loki liked flowers. On the odd occasion Thor would find Loki gently running his fingers through the plants which decorated the golden streets of Asgard on his way to the Bifrost. However, there was no indication as to which of them Loki preferred. So Thor could only assume those flowers were not in season.

Frigga noticed the numerous faces her son would pull as he examined each species of flowers. None of them were clearly to his liking and she couldn't help the small laughs that came from her. They spent a good hour searching the gardens for the right flowers. They had looked at many of the blooming flowers and there was still many more to go. Thor continued to pull faces at every flower and had all but given up hope.

After another 10 minutes of searching the Aesir sighed in frustration and fell to the ground, crossing his legs. He stayed like that for a moment, thinking of all the flowers he'd examined so far. Each flower was beautiful in their own way yet none of them suited Loki. They had to be perfect.

Thor was shaken from his thoughts as Frigga shook his shoulders. "I have something to show you" she said joyously. His interest spiked once again as Thor followed his mother to one of the many flowerbeds. This one was on a raised table that came to rest at Thor's hips. The bed itself came up to his waist.

In the flowerbed lay a narrow stemmed flower with narrow, strap-like dark green leaves. The flower itself was small and in the shape of a bell, its colour purest white with green spots at the end of each petal.

"What do you think?" Frigga asked. Thor stared at the flower. He touched it tenderly, feeling the soft, delicate petals between his fingers. They felt similar to Loki's dark hair, making Thor smile. He could only whisper one word.

"Perfect." Frigga smiled triumphantly and gathered a small bunch of the flowers, making them into a small bouquet. Before Thor could ask Frigga said "They're called 'Spring Snowflakes' from Midgard." Thor nodded and waited for his mother to finish wrapping the flowers.

Within the hour Thor was standing before Laufey, King of Jotunheim and Loki's father. Thor could feel the intense stares he was receiving from the Jotun guards and also from Laufey. When Thor entered he requested to speak with Loki as calmly and respectfully as he could. Laufey had stared down as the Asgardian prince before nodded and sending a messenger to retrieve his son.

Unknown to his father, Thor left behind his trusty hammer Mjolnir, in the hopes he would not be seen as a threat against the Jotnar. So far it seemed to be working.

As Loki entered the throne room Thor's heart stopped beating. On Asgard, Loki would wear the traditional attire of an Asgardian warrior of armour and coloured leather of his choosing. Here it seems Loki is subject to his royal furs which hang around his shoulders and around his hips down to his knees. Loki's legs, torso and arms were left bare except for the jewelled bracelets and anklets winding up his arms and down his legs. His black hair was also braided with beautiful jewels.

Loki's gaze was currently on his father, bewilderment clear in his eyes and failed to acknowledge Thor's presence.

"Loki" Thor gasped as he found his breath and advanced towards the Jotun prince. At the mention of his name Loki noticed Thor walking towards him. The Jotun prince glared at the Asgardian and waited until Thor was directly in front of him. The sudden rush of memories entered Loki's mind from their actions yesterday. He was afraid, uncertain of Thor's actions but he refused to show these emotions and settled for another.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed. Thor's smile never faltered, much to Loki's displeasure.

"The Fallfest is tomorrow night and I wish for you to attend with me." The room fell silent in anticipation of Loki's answer. As much as Loki wished to say yes, he couldn't.

"Never" Loki growled.

"Please Loki" Thor begged. Loki shook his head and gritted his teeth, rage radiating from him in waves, causing Thor to flinch.

"How many times must I reject you before you leave me alone!?" Thor's mouth open and closed like a dumbfounded fish. What could the Aesir say now? He tired all week to convince the Jotun to attend the festival with him, heck he even fended off two large Asgardian warriors just yesterday for the Jotun. He thought appearing in Jotunheim, his _home_; Loki would finally accept his invitation.

Thor nodded reluctantly and whispered "alright" as his heart shattered. Not even this was enough to sway Loki's decision.

"Enough!" boomed Laufey. "My eldest son will attend the Asgardian Fallfest." Thor and Loki's eyes widened and faced the king.

"What? Father you cannot just –"

"I can and I have" Laufey interrupted. "That is an order." Thor became furious as Loki slowly began losing his mind, now fully understanding that Loki truly did not wish to attend.

"No!" came Thor's strong voice. Loki took a firm hold of Thor's collar.

"Make up your mind Odinson" he spat. Thor gently removed Loki's hands from his collar and only then did the Jotun prince realise Thor had been holding a small bouquet of Spring Snowflakes.

Thor turned to face king Laufey, standing tall and proud. "I came to Jotunheim to ask for Loki's presence at the Fallfest and should he attend it shall be of his own choosing." Thor turned back to an astonished Loki and handed him the flowers. "I shall not force you to attend the festivities" he whispered to Loki. "I merely wish for you to stand by my side and enjoy a night unlike any other." Loki accepted the bouquet of flowers and watched in awe as Thor gave king Laufey one final hard stare before bowing respectfully to leave the room.

Loki caught his father's gaze as he stared down at him in disappointment. Loki's grip on the bouquet tightened as he stormed out of the throne room. The Jotun guards and servants avoided their eldest prince as he shot them with daggers made of ice if one approached too close for his liking.

The Jotun prince slammed his chamber door shut, letting out the cry of rage he couldn't unleash towards his father. He paced around his room allowing his anger to consume him. Soon beautiful vases and small chests were thrown across the room and lay in shards that covered the chamber floor. The furs which covered Loki's bed lay in a heap in the middle of the room, waiting to be torn to shreds.

The room was a complete mess, as if a war had just been raged within this room alone. Shards of wood and pottery littered the floor, barely showing any of the actual floor beneath. Furs from Loki's bed lay now torn to shreds from pillars and daggers of ice the Jotun summoned.

Loki fought to catch his breath, sitting on the only patch of floor his tantrum hadn't managed to inflict. As his childish tantrum came crashing to a halt Loki gasped as he remembered the bouquet of Spring Snowflakes in his hand.

Gone.

Panic.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Spring Snowflakes were his favourite. They were the flowers his mother would bring back with her after a trip to Midgard before Jotunheim and Asgard went to war. He was only a child but he could still remember the days she would return and embrace Loki before presenting him with the beautiful flowers.

How did Thor know?

Loki pulled the shredded furs off the floor, giving a cry of relief as the bouquet was virtually unharmed. He looked around the room for an unbroken vase. To his luck one had survived his temper tantrum –and possibly why there was a spot on the floor to sit– and stood by itself on the windowsill. Loki placed the flowers into the vase gently, afraid they would fall apart after his tantrum. Focusing on the inside of the vase he channelled magic in the form of water and essential nutrients for the flowers.

Loki held the vase and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. His thoughts filled with Thor; his strength, his trusted Mjolnir, but most of all Loki thought of Thor's smile, the one he had seen today. It was different around the Jotun prince and he never understood why. Thor openly expressed his love for his friends and family, holding a smile for each of them. Yet the one for Loki was different. Why?

He had to admit he enjoyed it when Thor would openly approach him. Loki's mind raced as he thought that this was all just a trick, a prank conducted by the Aesirs to toy with him.

Loki's heart sank.

'_Then why did he stand before your father and defy his order on your behalf?'_

For a long time, Loki wept.

It was the night of Fallfest and all through Asgard celebrated the bountiful harvest and paid tribute to the Norns above for another good harvest next year. Anyone in Asgard was free to attend the large baguette held by the Allfather and his wife in Asgard's golden palace. Many of the citizens accepted Odin's open offer and attended. On occasion it seemed the palace was too small for the vast majority of citizen, so outside the palace in the large gardens food, drink and entertainment was also prepared.

Thor sat outside with his friends after a successful victory in this year's tournament. The night bore on with many citizens and royalty becoming highly intoxicated. To Thor's left sat Volstagg who boasted about their latest triumph in Naraheim. To Volstagg's left sat Hogun silently, occasionally rolling his eyes as Volstagg swayed the tale more to his favour. Fandral as usual had his arms draped across the shoulders of two lovely women and sat across from Thor. Sif sat to Thor's right, nudging and dropping hints about the two of them excusing themselves from the festivities. Thor would always reject the offer.

As he and Volstagg finished their drinks –Volstagg's of ale and Thor's of wine– the two share a quick look before throwing their cups behind them yelling "Another!" All who sat at the table laughed at their unison.

Overall the festivities were a huge hit. The guests drank and watched the entertainment and laughed with their fellow Asgardians without a single care for the world. Servants ran around the palace and gardens bringing more drink and food when requested. On occasion Odin would permit them a drink of their choosing and allow them to rest before resuming their work.

Off to the side hidden in the tree line stood Loki. He was dressed in his traditional Asgardian armour and upon seeing Thor summoned a green cap from his shoulders. He also disguised himself as an Aesir to not draw any unwanted attention towards himself. The spell required all of his concentration but it worked. His blue skin changed to pale and the Jotun markings were masked.

He watched Thor as he threw the goblet with Volstagg and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. Thor's strong voice boomed above the rest as the table erupted in laughter. He wanted to join him, to laugh alongside Thor and hear his voice ring in his ears. With every attempt Loki made to join he faltered when Sif pushed herself closer to Thor. He grew jealous of their closeness, wanting to rip Thor from her grasp and embrace the golden prince. The urge was suppressed as Loki looked away, face bright red.

From the midst of the crowd Loki caught sight of Odin speaking to his wife and laughing with numerous guests. "Seems father was wrong" said Loki. "The Allfather _does_ smile." For moment Loki and Odin's eyes met and Odin excused himself from the group of guests. Loki panicked, thinking Odin must have heard his hushed comment.

He waited anxiously as the Allfather made his way to Loki's side, never meeting his eye again, only looking out at the festivities. Loki shifted from one foot to the other and back again, fighting the urge to run for the Bifrost.

The silence between them felt awkward to Loki, yet the Allfather appeared as calm and collected as always. Odin followed Loki's gazed and smiled when it came to land upon his own son.

"Tis a wonderful festival Allfather" said Loki, not taking his eyes from Thor. "Thank you for allowing my presence."

"You are most welcome Loki" replied Odin. "Though it was not I who requested your presence. It was Thor."

Loki began to fidget with his hands, feeling slight nervous next to the Allfather. "With all due respect" he began, "I know not of Thor's intentions for my attendance."

Odin raises a bushy eyebrow and turns to the fidgeting Jotun. "Thor speaks of you every night." Loki's eyes widen before turning to the Allfather. "He tells me of your progression here in Asgard and I am impressed. However." There was a long paused after the Allfather spoke. Loki couldn't read the man as he could with most in Asgard. "It seems as though your presence in Asgard has not been pleasant."

Loki goes to immediately shake his head and deny such allegations when he spies Thor over Odin's shoulder seemingly looking for someone. For a moment Loki's heart begins to beat rapidly as he imagines it is him Thor is looking for. Loki dared not take his eyes from Thor as he wandered through the crowd. He caught sight of a small maiden –though not in chest size– throwing herself into Thor's arms. The large man held the maiden at arm's length and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before continuing his search.

Loki instead nodded to the Allfather. "I must confess that the Asgardian populous have not been very accommodating since my arrival." When Odin shows no signs of interrupting Loki continues. "It did not bother me a first. Simple insults cannot sway me…but…" Odin's eyebrows raised and nodded for the Jotun to continue. "It did not take long for them to become…creative. On a regular basis, before I became strong enough, I was…" Loki swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Norns what was he doing? It was too late to stop though. "I was…beaten…at the end of the day." Odin's expression hardened as he scowled at the knowledge. "As beautiful as your realm may be, there are far too many place to drag an unsuspecting victim and have their way with them."

Loki stole a glance at Thor as he bumped goblets with Fandral and down his drink instantly. A loud cry of 'another' filled his ears and Loki smiled sadly. "I only realise now that nothing happened while Thor was present. Many of my injuries have healed this past week as Thor was close by my side." Loki chuckled, suddenly remembering the fate of two men. "I resent all of the Asgardian populous but…" Loki watched in slight awe as Thor rejected the advanced of his beloved friend and comrade Sif, holding the maiden at arm's length but gripping her shoulder instead of kissing her hand.

Loki once again began fidgeting with his hands, sending sparks of magic between his fingers to calm his nerves. "Whenever Thor's around there's something there; something strange. I become infuriated when he approaches yet I cannot wait until he does so again…I don't understand."

Odin smiles fondly at the disguised Jotun. "You may find this hard to believe, but whenever Thor speaks of you he holds nothing less of fondness."

"I have no doubt" Loki lied. In truth Loki knew not of how fondly the golden prince of Asgard spoke of him. Loki saw no real reason for there to be any fondness towards him. "Well he did break two men's noses for me when I was ambushed." Loki laughs at the memory.

Odin chuckles softly. "When a love one is in danger Thor is quick to act." Loki nodded in silent agreement and turned his attention back to the festivities.

The festival was progressively becoming louder and rougher as the guests drank more and more fine wine and ale. Men openly flirted with young maidens while the maidens threw themselves at every willing male. By now Thor had rejected every maiden that threw themselves into his muscular arms, and to each maiden he gracefully rejected them with a simple kiss on the hand. A simple maiden was not who Thor sought. He searches for Loki, hoping to catch a glimpse of that wonderful blue skin he's been dying to feel, to caress lovingly.

After a night of searching the golden prince had nearly given up hope when he spotted his father speaking to a young man dressed in green and gold armour with a long green cape draped from his shoulders to his feet. Had it not been for the shoulder length jet black hair Thor would have continued his search. The Allfather was speaking to Loki…or Loki was the one currently speaking, seeming anxious about something.

Smiling widely Thor made a bee line straight for Loki. Thoughts ran through his head like wildfire, wondering why Loki disguised himself as an Asgardian warrior. The blue skin suits Loki much more than pseudo pale skin of an Aesir.

As Thor neared his father and Loki he watches as Odin parts from Loki with final words and a firm squeeze of Loki's shoulder. Odin nodded slightly to Thor before getting lost among the sea of guests. "Loki" says Thor. "I almost didn't recognise you."

Loki avoids Thor's gaze "That was the point." The two men fell into an awkward silence. Thor felt offended that Loki would disguise himself to hide from Thor. Did Thor honestly do something wrong for Loki to change his appearance? Then why is the Jotun prince standing before him? He was anxious over something but Thor couldn't tell from what.

Loki refused to meet his eyes, even as Thor attempted to meet Loki's. The other would turn his head the other way.

"It doesn't suit you" Thor finally says. Now Loki turns his attention to Thor.

"I'm sorry?

Thor hesitates as he feels the sudden urge to caress Loki's cheek but resists and says, "Blue skin suits you better." Loki also hesitates, shifting from one foot to the next, unsure whether or not to fulfil the Asgardian prince's wish.

He looked away for a moment, considering rejecting the wish until his and Thor's eyes connected and he couldn't help but nod. Loki closed his eyes and focused on breaking the spell. He let out a long cold breath as he felt his body begin to cool. Once the spell was removed Loki reopened his red eyes and locked eyes with Thor's brilliant blue once. "Well?"

Too many urges left unanswered and Thor gave in. He brought his hand up to gently stroke Loki's cheek. Loki flinched at the unusually warm touch but slowly leaned into the touch as the warmth spread further. "Much better" Thor whispered, coming closer to Loki as he continued to stroke the blue skin and trace the Jotun markings

"Had I been a full blooded Jotun your hand would be on the floor dear prince." Thor chuckled and stopped his ministrations to cup Loki's cheek, bringing them closer together. "Is it too late?" Thor smiles before tilting Loki's head and capturing his lips in a long gentle kiss.

Loki's eyes widened not expecting the action. He would feel the warmth radiate from Thor in waves. Loki's eyes slowly closed. The kiss was warm and Loki eagerly returned it. With one hand Loki rested it upon Thor's which cupped his face. The other lay on Thor's armoured chest, now realising just how close the two men were. Thor's free hand came to grasp Loki's.

No one around them noticed, or if they did there were no open protests.

Thor was the one to part their lips and stayed close to Loki. Neither male moved. Loki's gazed fell to focus on his and Thor's entwined hands. Blue lay clasped in suntanned skin against the armoured muscular chest that was Thor. The colour blend somehow fit. Perfect if Loki dare say.

Thor tightened the grip on Loki's hand and moved the other from the Jotun's face to his waist. Loki's free hand fell to Thor's arm, slowly stroking and feeling the muscles move and twitch under his touch.

A smile never left the golden prince's face, now understanding how far he has fallen for the Jotun prince. Loki's gazed finally came back to Thor's, losing himself in a sea of blue. Not even the loud, drunken cried of the guests could waver his gaze or Thor's. No doubt was held within the Asgardian towards the Jotun. There was only longing, trust and love deep within those blue eyes.

Loki finally cracked and for the first time, in a long time, did he allow himself to smile, to love, and fell the warm tender embrace of his golden prince.


End file.
